


Littlest Star

by ozzystars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Multi, Other, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzystars/pseuds/ozzystars
Summary: The story of Regulus Arcturus BlackThis story is based off of aspects from the Harry Potter books. These characters and backstory are all JK r*wling's invention, I do not own any of the characters. I am only creditable with the plot outside of the canon. Maryrose Jenkins, @pengiwen's OC will come into the story later, I have permission to use her as a character.IncompleteI do not support JKR or any of the negative things said about the trans community
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Black Family, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

12 Grimmauld place 1969

Regulus Black. The youngest Black brother. Always second to Sirius, in both age and favour.   
Ever since he was small he could recall Sirius getting their parent's and extended family's undivided attention, treated like the perfect little heir he was destined to be. 

It was as though Regulus had never been born

He often wondered why they ever bothered in having a second son, when they had a perfectly decent first born who would one day inherit the Black fortune. In truth his mother had told him many times how she'd prayed for a daughter, and how disappointed she was when she had found out she had conceived another boy. 

Despite the neglect, Regulus adored his brother the same as everyone else. They were best friends, they'd spend their mornings with their stern tutor, making faces behind his back, then in the afternoon they withdrew to their den they formed in the attic. They would play endless games of gobstones, various charmed boardgames and wizards chess (which was a little bit too advanced for Regulus), making up ridiculous tales of themfighting dragons and dreaming of going to Hogwarts together.   
He looked up to Sirius, only one year his senior but he thought him to be the greatest person he knew, despite his longing for even 1/4 of the attention his brother got, his jealousy never turned bitter. 

Because he had Sirius. 

They both had the elegance of a Black, but Sirius' was much more apparent. From the way he held himself, to his air, his posture, the way he formed his words like they were poetry to be spoken softly. Even at 9 years old.   
The distinguished features, the dark silky hair, the stormy expressions and grey eyes that acted as barriers. If the eyes are the window to the soul, the Blacks' had their curtains drawn. 

Their parents enforced antiquated views on them from the very start. That muggles (non magic people) were the sort of scum you scrape off your shoe. The word 'muggle' was never spoken kindly in their house. Always spat, like some kind of venom you didn't want to ingest.   
Their regime never really stuck to Sirius, nor Regulus.

When they were alone Sirius would tell him about the muggles that played in the park across the street. How he'd sat on the "swings", a muggle contraption that swung back and forth without magic, as high as you can go. The way Sirius talked about them, it sounded almost like different kind of magic to Regulus. 

His mother and father would bestow priceless heirlooms and gifts upon his brother, whatever the occasion. On Christmas Sirius would be brought presents like he was the baby Jesus, which he might as well have been, once he was literally given a pile gold from a relative. 

Regulus would wake up with a far less from them, but always expensive and brand new, if the Blacks were to prove anything it was that they were never short of money. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful, just that they didn't seem to pay any mind to who the gift was going to. 

For example, one Christmas (also the day he turned 8 years old) he had gotten a silk cravat with a curling 'A' emblem on it, 5 sizes too big, so it hung down past his thighs.

Regulus was by no means any less privileged than Sirius, who were both taught that their blood made them as good as royalty. But it was like Sirius was always the new pet that everyone wanted to shower with adoration, and he was the old Jack Russel that limped around trying to stay out of everyone's way. 

That all changed that day in 1969, when their father found him fraternising with the muggles in the playground.   
Orion Black had marched his way out of the house, his face red with aggravation, and into the play park, where Sirius was sitting on the round-a-bout chatting with a muggle girl. 

"FATHER, PLEASE I'M SORRY" Sirius' voice cried across the square as he was yanked to his feet by his locks 

The door to 12 Grimmauld Place slammed so hard the muggles next door were sure to feel the vibrations, despite the charms.   
Sirius lay on the dirty floor sobbing, staring up at the portraits of his ancestors that were now glaring at him, his skin coming up in welts and bruises as his father threw stinging spell after stinging spell at him.

"HOW DARE YOU CONVERSE WITH MUGGLE FILTH? ARE YOU A PUREBLOOD OR NOT?! TOUJOURS PUR! TOUJOURS PUR SIRIUS! ALWAYS PURE! ALWAYS." Orion bellowed

"The muggles were nice to me.."   
He could hear how Sirius' voice was so small, this scared Regulus the most. Even though Sirius was only 9 years old Regulus saw him as his protector, the person who would stand up for him when cousin Bellatrix sneered sinister remarks at him. The person who comforted him when he woke crying from a nightmare.   
To hear him weak like this frightened him, the boy he could hear was no longer his brave brother who could pull him out of dreams of murderous grindylows or the boy who put bubble belch potion into Bellatrix's drink. He was a child, scared for his safety. 

"I-I don't understand why I cant talk to them, it's not their fault they were born muggles." Sirius whimpered "They're just as smart as us! They told me about eleckytrickity and how they manage without magic!"

Orion stopped yelling abruptly, his voice came out in a threatening rasp, which was all the more terrifying 

"Is that what you think?' Orion hissed   
"Maybe we haven't done our job of raising you well enough if you think, that for a second, we are not better than those dirty creatures out there! They're of no more worth than a house elf! Maybe I should teach you a lesson the way I ought have done a long time ago!"

"Orion please.. he's only a child.." Walburga was clutching her mouth, with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks. Mirroring Regulus' terrified expression from where he cowered in kreacher's cupboard, clinging to himself and stifling hiccups

"The boy has to learn Walburga! This is how you and I were taught, and generations before us, don't you forget it." He seethed, turning back to the flailing boy on the ground 

Walburga looked solemn and nodded stiffly

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE REGULUS, HE WOULD NEVER COMMIT SUCH UNSPEAKABLE ACTIONS." 

His fathers voice snapped him out of his horrified trance.  
Him? When had he ever be noticed by his father? He didn't even think he payed attention to what Regulus did and didn't do. He hated the acknowledgment and relished it at the same time. 

Before he knew what he was doing he leapt out the cupboard and slunk through the house to the entrance hall and stopped frozen at the sight.   
Sirius looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to do something, to stop the man who was meant to love them unconditionally, to stop him from hurting his own flesh and blood. 

That was the day Sirius learnt blood meant nothing. 

Orion raised his wand and pointed it at him

"You won't even dare look at a Muggle again after this is over." He hissed 

It was hopeless, he knew he couldn't do anything.   
Regulus looked down at his brother one last time with a sympathetic look, being met with cold silver eyes full of betrayal, before turning away. 

'CRUCIO!!' The voice of Orion Black echoed off and absorbed into the horrified walls  
The spell was only held for a few seconds, but there were no words to describe Sirius' agonising screams that day.

From then on there were no more parties in Sirius' honor, no more bestowed heirlooms or generous piles of galleons from distant aunts and uncles. From then on Sirius was the shame of the family. Just like uncle Alphard had been disowned just the year before. Except Sirius was still technically the heir, so they couldn't just blast him off the family tree. It would be "improper" and cause drama.   
Regulus and Sirius were separated in their studies, their fort torn down and the two were not to consort in any way other than at dinner and out of necessity.

"Mother? Please, why I not allowed to see Sirius?" Regulus had gotten enough courage to inquire weeks after the incident 

"I'm sorry, Regulus," Walburga pressed her lips into a tight line and knelt down to face him "he is not to corrupt you as well."

"You understand don't you? My darling boy, you understand why we must not lower our standards so far as to talk to muggles?..."  
There it was again, that word, spat out like acid

"Your brother made a dire mistake, I know it seems harsh now but you will understand when you are older and have children of your own. When you have so much precious lineage to protect, like us, we do what we must to make sure we do not lose it. The muggles want to take that history away from us, they think they deserve the same opportunities as us for simply stealing their magic! If we let them have the upper hand they will hunt us down again and no witch or wizard will be spared. No.. no" She shook her head "We cannot let them, Regulus, you know we can't don't you?" 

She stroked his hair tenderly, with more affection than he had gotten in years, it felt good. He felt loved for the first time. It provoked him to forget about Sirius, about how he was doing locked in his room alone, barely managing. Because in this house it was eat or be eaten. 

So he chose to survive. 

He nodded and leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around him. Emotion welled inside of him from this attention he had never experienced before, he decided then on the spot he would do anything to keep from disappointing her as Sirius had done. He convinced himself Sirius was wrong, Sirius had only himself to blame for these consequences. Now Regulus had the chance to prove he could was as good as him, better even. 

"You'll be great, won't you Regulus? You have to promise you won't do as he did. You have to promise me. I can't have both my sons taken from me by muggle scum." Her eyes were bright 

"Yes mother, I understand. I won't make the same mistakes he did, I'll be better. I'll make you proud."

And he really thought he meant it.   
__________________________________

In the two years before Regulus left for hogwarts he grew lonely without his brothers presence. Sure they slept just across the hall from each other but it was like they were two strangers in their own house.   
His mother ordered Kreacher, his house elf to be his friend. At first he scoffed at this idea, as if an elf could be anything more than a servant, let alone play a game of chess! It's clawlike fingers would barley be able to clutch the pieces to move them. 

But in all honesty Regulus found the companionship of Kreacher comforting. He grew to care for the little elf, the way he tugged his ears when Regulus thanked him, the way he was there to offer a game of gobstones when he woke crying from visions of that day in 1969. 

It was an August evening in 1971. Their mother and father were out for a while, going to some "meeting" they'd talked about in hushed whispers, and acting more suspicious than was normal, but Regulus didn't really care enough to ask. 

It was just a couple days or so before Sirius would be packing off to Hogwarts, and he was reminded of this fact as he saw the luggage with the initials S.B printed on the side sitting by the front door. 

He wondered what it would be like with him gone. 'Probably the same as it's been these last two years' he thought sadly  
It wasn't that Regulus necessarily regretted "choosing" his parents over Sirius... it was just that without him he was left without the only things he'd grown to like in the dismal mansion, sure he had Kreacher, but wasn't the same. Kreacher didn't seem to have the ability to speak out of turn, or make the sly humorous remarks like Sirius used to make at family meetings, which would generally send Regulus into a reel of cackling and getting scolded by cousin Narcissa. 

But now it had been years since they had talked more than a few words, he knew Sirius blamed him for not standing up for him. 

'I would have done it for you!' Sirius said the day they last spoke properly. Regulus knew that Sirius was right. But he wasn't brave, he wasn't as hotheaded as his older brother, and after all, he saw how defying his parents ended. 

He was fretting over just that as he made his way down the hall to find Kreacher for a game of gobstones. 

"Kreacher?" He summoned

Sirius was just stepping out into the corridor as Kreacher apparated

"Yes, master Regulus? Is master hungry? Would he like Kreacher to fetch master a sandwich?" He simpered

"No Kreacher, would you mind setting up the gobstones in my room? I'll be up in a minute." Regulus said warmly

"Yes Master Regulus, Kreacher will set up Master's gobstone set."

CRACK

Sirius snorted and bristled past Regulus. 

"What?" Regulus frowned

"Yes Master Regulus, anything Master Regulus, would you like Kreacher to wipe Master's arse for him?" Sirius mimicked Kreacher's hoarse squeaky voice

Regulus scowled   
"At least I have a friend." He said, his anger getting the best of him. 

"HAH! That's what you call him? A friend? Grow up reg, he's an elf." He marched away rolling his eyes

His demeanour had changed from being alone so long, the once smug and spritely boy he had know those years ago had become sharp and standoffish, he seemed to act much older than a boy of 11. 

It made regulus feel bad. He jumped down the stairs after his brother. 

"You're going to Hogwarts soon." He observed, gesturing to the luggage 

"Tomorrow." He said bluntly 

Regulus was surprised, he thought he had a few days before he left, but then again it wasn't like they were going to go on a grand adventure. They were hardly talking. 

"Are you excited?" He trailed after Sirius' heels like a puppy dog

"Can't wait to finally get away from this place." He replied, not slowing down walking to let Regulus catch up

"Oh." Regulus, knew what that meant, he wanted to get away from his family

He didn't know what to say

So instead 

"You'll write won't you? You know I'm starting Hogwarts next year as well.. you'll have to write and tell me about school, I heard the Slytherin common room is under the Black lake and there are all sorts of creatures there, like kelpies and mermaids and a maybe even a squid." He talked excitedly, forgetting for a moment everything that had happened. It felt like old times. 

Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned round

"I won't be able to find out for you." He said ominously

"What? What do you mean? You are planning on going to Hogwarts aren't you?" Regulus asked

Sirius snorted  
"Of course I'm going to Hogwarts, just saying I won't find out if the common room really is under the lake." He said, smirking and walking towards the kitchen 

"What do you mean Siri?" Regulus had a quizzical look on his face

"Don't call me that." He scowled and pouted like a toddler, then a grin spread across his face and he lowered his voice. 

"I'm not going to Slytherin.." he mused, "I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor" At that he wiggled his eyebrows 

Regulus' eyes grew wide 

"How do you mean? I thought you can't pick your house? And why gryffindor? You don't know anyone who's in Gryffindor! And.. and.." 

Regulus didn't want to say it, but back when him and Sirius were close, they'd discussed stories of when they'd go to Hogwarts, how they'd join the Slytherin quidditch team together. Sirius fancied himself a beater and Regulus a seeker, they even made a model quidditch pitch using a gobstopper as a snitch. Throwing it up for Regulus to to catch on his broom, that was when he'd done his first bit of accidental magic, by levitating the boiled sweet. He remembered it well because his mother and father were not impressed, stating 'he should have done magic already by now, he's 6 for merlin's sake'  
But Sirius congratulated him and managed to get his hands on a bottle of butterbeer from the cellar which they had split. Regulus could almost taste the sweet butterscotch beverage warming him up as he reminisced. So much had changed, and even more was going to change once Sirius left for school. He knew that much from even before they drifted apart, but he'd always thought they'd be in Slytherin house together...

"Andromeda told me that if you really want, you can tell the hat where to put you. She also says she's holding out for another "white sheep" of the Black family, so when she tells everyone her news it doesn't make her the only outcast, I don't know what she meant by that but.." 

Sirius drifted off into some chatter about how he couldn't wait to see his favourite cousin at school, and what a shame it was she was in her 7th year when he was just starting his 1st. 

"I'll miss you." Regulus blurted 

Sirius looked taken back

"Well you won't have time to miss me much, you'll be busy with all the responsibilities of being the favourite child." He said patting Reg on the shoulder. 

He didn't say it in a sour way, he said it in a matter-of-fact way, trying to side step an awkward heart felt going away chat with his little brother.

CRACK

Regulus blinked and looked down at the elf 

"Master Regulus did not come back upstairs? Is Master ok?" He croaked, eyeing Sirius. "Mistress tells Kreacher the eldest Black boy is not to corrupt Master Regulus, mistress says, eldest boy is filth." He sneered 

"Do not call my brother filth! He is as much your master as he is mine." He snapped

Kreacher jumped at this tone 

Sirius' lips twitched in the corner gratefully

"I is sorry Master Regulus, Kreacher is sorry Master, Kreacher was only wondering if Master was ready to play with his gobstones." The elf looked near tears

Regulus turned to Sirius 

"Do you think.. do you want to play, you know one last time before you leave?" He looked at the floor and twiddled his hands, worried that Sirius would shout at him about betrayal and trust or simply laugh at him, but..

"Yeah." He smiled, sliding an arm around his shoulders as Regulus looked shocked at his reply

It felt just like old times

"I'm so going to win."

"Are not!”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Regulus woke, he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. 

It dawned on him that he was losing his best friend, again, after two years. So ok, they weren't best friends and hadn't been for a while, but he was the only person who had been there for him his upbringing. And that was all going to change. The day before they seemed to have called a truce, but he suspected when Sirius came back from school the excitement of leaving home would be gone and he would go back to ignoring him. 

It wasn't as though they would ever be as close as they were before, or that there was much to miss after two years of solitude, but he still didn't know what he would do without him around. It wasn't like he was going forever, in fact Regulus knew this time next year he'd be starting school for himself, hopefully with his brother by his side. But it still felt like a part of him was leaving. 

At least he'll be back for Christmas he thought

CRACK

Kreacher apparated into his room

"Kreacher has been told to tell Master Regulus that ..Master Sirius is to be leaving, sir." The elf bowed, still slightly bitter from Regulus' outburst the day before. 

"Thank you Kreacher." Regulus sat up

The elf turned to apparate

"Wait!" He burst 

Kreacher's ears pricked

"Wait, Kreacher I'm sorry I shouted at you yesterday, it was rude of me. Just.. you shouldn't go around calling people filth" 

Kreacher tugged his ears

"Thank you Master Regulus, Kreacher is so very glad to have, you, Sir, as his master, he will do his best to make Master Regulus happy with him." The elf whispered bashfully

"Thank you Kreacher." Regulus said

CRACK

He yawned, got up and got dressed in a dark grey button up linen shirt, trousers and a casual waistcoat. For a 10 year old his clothing was very grand. That was the Black family way. 

He came downstairs to a disgruntled Sirius, perched on the edge of his suitcase. 

"Morning." He tested

Sirius nodded and half smiled in reply, he was staring at that spot in the entrance hall

"When are you leaving?" Regulus asked

"Supposed to be now but mother's busy i guess." He tapped his new shoes on the ground impatiently 

They stood awkwardly for a couple seconds before Walburga clip-clopped into the hall. 

She looked down her nose at Sirius and swished to the front door. It was only after opening it she noticed Regulus. 

"Regulus? What are you loitering around for, go find that elf and keep yourself occupied, your father is expecting some very important guests." 

"important guests". Regulus didn't know what she meant by that, but he didn't question it. 

He didn't want to be stuck inside another day playing gobstones with Kreacher, but he knew if he asked to see Sirius to the station she'd say no, so instead he did what he did best. Persuading. 

"Mother, it's just that I was thinking.. since it's the first day and all could I come with you to kings cross? I'll be starting in a year anyway I could get a good idea of how it all works so I don't mess up or get lost in the crowds next year or something, you know? You wouldn't want me to make a fool of myself on the first day. It wouldn't be good for the Black name."

Walburga looked thoughtful 

"Fine." She said curtly, and pulled them both outside the fidelius charm and dissaparated 

CRACK

They arrived at platform 9 3/4. The station was alive with students, trolleys carting up and down with owls perched in their cages. He saw one girl with dark red hair crying so hard people were turning their heads to look.

He spotted his mother glaring at a family of wizards. 

The mother, who was probably of south Asian descent, had soft black hair down to her shoulders, a warm welcoming vibe to her and wore saffron orange robes. Tears were covering her face. The father, or grandfather? He had pale skin and whitish black wirey hair and thick round frames to match his son's. The boy had floppy disheveled hair, and the kind of grin you just knew was trouble.  
His mother and father were fussing over him as he laughed and pushed them off before pulling them both in for one last hug. Regulus couldn't help but feel envious of this family dynamic. 

"Sirius." She leant in and hissed  
"See those people over there? Those are the Potters, stay away from that family by all means. We don't want you ruining our name by associating with blood traitors on top of Muggles."

Sirius seemed unphased by her little speech, in fact he wasn't even looking in the direction of the family, he was taking in the beauty of the world out side of Grimmauld place. 

"Yes mother, the Potters, bad." He spoke monotoned like a recording, probably not taking in a word

He was staring around the station with glee, resting on one sight in particular

Regulus followed his eyeline to see a frail boy with blondish tawny hair, he was wincing in pain with every step he took, Regulus swore he heard his bones crack when he reached down to do up his robes. 

Walburga frowned at the boy

"Ridiculous that they're just letting any kind riff-raff wander into the school these days.. with Dumbledore as headmaster, I hear he's allowing Mudbloods in! It's despicable really, why not open this platform up for the whole of muggle london to see.." She muttered icily

Regulus was also zoning out of his mother's tirade, he caught sight of a girl, probably a first year with how small she was, but she looked so confident as if this was her 50th time in the station. Her hair was bright turquoise and her eyes were golden, like an owl. He watched in awe as her hair changed with her excitement , from blue- to pink - to yellow and back to blue again. 

The whistle from the express brought him from his reverie. 

"Well then Sirius." Walburga stood awkwardly, her lips curling in disgust at the halfblood family who walked past 

"We will see you at Christmas, don't make friends with traitors or Mudbloods, do you understand? I won't have a repeat of what happened..." Walburga couldn't seem to say it. "Yes, well. You look up Lucius Malfoy the second you get there, he'll make sure you're around the right sort."

She beckoned for Regulus and started towards the dissaparation area. 

"Have a good year! Write to me please, I'll be so bored, you'll tell me all about Hogwarts won't you? Even if it's about ..." Regulus looked back at his mother quickly and lowered his voice.. "Gryffindor" 

Sirius chuckled  
"You say it like it's a bad word." 

Regulus smiled sheepishly

"Don't get in trouble while I'm gone, k? Who's going to look out for you if not me?" Sirius sounded so much more like the big brother he knew years ago

"You mean that?" He wanted to hug him and tell him that he would count down the days to December but he decided against it. 

"Yeah, course, cuz I'll be the one getting in enough trouble for the both of us." He grinned and leapt on the train. 

Regulus shuffled back to his mother smiling to himself as the train drew out of the platform and he caught Sirius waving at him one last time.

____________________________________

When his mother and him arrived back home, he could sense the air was harsh and tense. It wasn't the same empty household they'd left, it felt heavy with magic.. and not the good kind. The kind he'd felt the day Sirius had been punished. 

"Regulus, upstairs. Don't come down until you are asked." Walburgas voice sounded eager and slightly frightened 

"Yes mother." He parroted and dragged himself upstairs 

He opened the door to his room and sunk into the bed, wondering what Sirius was doing at that second. Probably having fun, making friends, instead of being hidden away in his room like Regulus. His mind drifted to where he would be next year, on the platform saying goodbye to his mother and going off to school? He heard about some of the castle from his older cousins, his parents weren't much of the nostalgic type to tell him any tales. He'd heard about the marvellous feasts, and the house pride people showed for quidditch matches, which would usually end up with huge celebrations. Before he knew it he was slipping into dreams of the Black lake, the squid's tentacles rising up from the surface grabbing him, cold fingers clasping around his wrist and pulling him below into the deep icy water...

"ARGH!"  
He woke with a start and fought the grasp off 

"Master! Master Regulus! Kreacher was not meaning to disturb, but oh, sir, you was making an awful sound, was master having a nightmare? Would you like Kreacher to set up his gobstones set?" 

"No, thank you Kreacher. Are they finished with their.. whatever?" He nodded in the direction of the floor

"No, Master, I is sorry but I has been told to tells you not to interrupt. It is of the most importance." Kreacher rasped

"Why? What's going on?" Regulus queried

"Master and Mistress is having meeting with the Missus Bellatrix, Misters Lestrange Sires Malfoy and the man dressed all in black be there too. Ooh, ooh he is a horrible man, Master! His face is like a snake!" Kreacher's hands came up to his own face, as if to accentuate the comment. 

"A snake?" Regulus sat, looking puzzled 

He decided, since Sirius was going to be on the train all day, he was hardly able to cause trouble there, so he, Regulus, was going to cause enough mischief for the both of them today. 

He got up to go to the door, before Kreacher blocked him

"Master! Kreacher is under strict instructions not to allow Master Regulus to leave his room!" His eyes were wide and begging

He mustered up his most ostentatious voice  
"Kreacher. I am your Master, you cannot stop me."  
With that he left the room

He crept down the stairs to the parlour door, where the meeting was taking place. He heard voices coming from the room and wondered, if it was such a secret meeting, why not use a silencing spell?

He got as close to the door as he dared before holding his breath to hear the voices. They came muffled through the door. But he could tell who's voice was who's. 

"Sir, .... you ...esting we.. reform.. the..ights of ..urgis?" That was his father

"Knights of Walpurgis!? That's child's play!" A scaly voice breathed from inside the room, this voice was louder than Orion's, so easier to hear. But after that he dropped his tone  
"No.. no I am sugge... someth.. ..uch ... bigger. ..ly my ..ost loyal friends will be.. usted ..ith... ..asks as big... as I.. sking of.. ou"

The voice of Abraxus Malfoy chuckled  
"How mighty Hufflepuff of you Tom."

"YOU DARE CALL ME TOM? I HAVE SHED THAT NAME! YOU, AS MY CLOSEST COMPANION SHOULD KNOW. I DO NOT GO BY THAT RIDICULOUS NAME, I HAVE NOT FOR A LONG TIME!" The voice practically caused the bricks to dislodge from the walls, Regulus jumped back, startled of the outburst, incidentally knocking over the broomstick rack with a crash. 

The door creaked open and the stranger claimed the voice of who he had not recognised, Regulus now understood Kreacher's description of the man. 

He was by no means ugly, in fact his face was handsome in a disfigured way, but his nostrils were slightly smaller than comfortable, giving the appearance of a reptile. His skin gave off an oddly sick vibe, paling and pulled taunt across his sallow, probably once beautiful face. 

Regulus started at the man, oddly transfixed. 

"Hello, Regulus Black." He wheezed, looking back around the room at his acquaintances and holding out a greyish, bony hand

"I am Lord Voldemort."  
____________________________________

Dear Reg, 1st September 1971

I was right, I was sorted into Gryffindor! Mother must have thrown a right fit, eh? 

It's only about 6:30pm now, oh.. though I suppose by the time Ziggy arrives it'll be much later. Sorry in advance if he wakes you.

You have to promise you won't tell anyone about what I write to you, I'm trusting you, okay? If mother or father find out the people I'm friends with they'll charge me with "corrupting you" for sure, and then you won't be able to read about my fabulous adventures here. 

So really it's in your best interest to keep your idiot mouth shut. Ha, just kidding. No, not really, I'm not. 

Anyways, IT'S AMAZING HERE!! The food is better than anything we've had at home. There's all kinds of puddings and sweets, I had loads of roast beef and chicken pie for supper, I've been told that's just for the start of term feast though. But they have other ones, like at Halloween and Christmas (for the students who stay) and at end of term. 

I can't say I've seen a lot of the Slytherin quarters, Gryffindor tower is all the way up on the other side of the castle. But I have potions tomorrow, in the dungeons, and I've heard from my mate James Potter (the boy mother told me to avoid) that the Slytherins sleep in the dungeons, not sure if he was bluffing or not but I suppose I can find out for you. James is here as I write this, he's asking when he gets to meet "mini Siri" (that's you) he's my roommate as well, along with that scrawny boy from the platform we saw, but he's pretty great too  
You're going to love it here, next year. 

Anyways, ta ta for now

~Sirius Orion Black  
____________________________________  
Regulus had woken to the sound of Ziggy (Sirius' owl) scraping his beak on the window. 

As he read he felt shaky, he didn't know why. He should have felt excited about his brother writing to him so fast. Hogwarts sounded incredible! He was glad Sirius was happy, he sounded much more like himself in his letter than he had in a long time. 

But the meeting that had conversed earlier had chilled him, for no apparent reason. 

Maybe it was just being in the presence of "someone so great and powerful" as his parents had chimed on for hours and hours.  
After The lord had introduced himself, he had taken it upon himself to review Regulus, checking him over like he was a house elf to buy. 

After some scrutinising he had simply said,  
"You will be very valuable to me in the future, Regulus."

And that was it. All he knew was that for the rest of the evening his parents treated him like some kind of prince. He had no idea who this Voldemort was, but it seemed his parents trusted him. So he should too, right? 

Regulus decided to write Sirius back, to take his mind off the chilling uncomfortable feeling that was stretching through his spine. As eloquent as Regulus was for a 10 year old, his penmanship wasn't the best. Definitely not as good as Sirius, who had picked up the quill and became a natural. 

____________________________________

Dear Sirius,

Im so glad your enjoying hogworts  
Its wierd here without you, I wish I was at school already, but im stuck with Mr Adsem until next september and it's not nearly as fun pulling faces behind his back without someone there to see it

Mother doesnt know that your not in slitherin, I suppose we will all find out when she finds out though. Is slitherin really in the dungens? I dont think I want to sleep in the dungens, perhaps ill come to griffindor tower and become your 4th dorm mate. Did you look up Luscious Malfoy like she told you? I hope you didnt before you were put into griffindor. I reckon hed take it as bad as mother and father will. Mr Malfoy (the old one) was here today, with another man. A wierd man, he looked like a snake (Creachers words not mine) and he smelt all magic, but not in a nice way. He was called Tom or something, I think that was his first name, his second name started with an M or maybe a V? Not really important, but apparently he thinks I'm going to be important to him. Very odd man. But mother and father like him. We had gammon and potatos and peas for dinner. 

~R.A.B

Regulus usually signed his letters with his initials, most people probably saw it as defined and mature, but in truth it was because when he was little he could never spell his own name. Regulus Arcturus Black was such a handful, Sirius had suggested he cut it down to R.A.B, and he never really stopped signing it like that. Even after he learnt to spell.

He blew on the parchment until it was dry and folded it up and sealed it with wax, the way Mr Adsem had taught him. 

"KREACHER!" He shouted

CRACK

"Yes Master Regulus? You summonsed Kreacher?" 

"Kreacher, can you take this to Hogwarts and give it to my brother? I'd use an owl but I don't know where they are kept, and Sirius' left before I could reply." He handed the letter to the elf and he dissaparated. 

It was 5 minutes later that Kreacher reappeared

CRACK

Kreacher was scowling and muttering a string of blood insults under his breath, as he handed the new scroll over to his master, before promptly dissaparating downstairs. 

Dear Reg, 

What the bloody hell were you thinking sending Kreacher to my dorm? It made Remus fall off his bed, I don't think he's actually seen a house elf before.

Sorry to tell you but I actually have a 4th roommate, 4th including me I mean, he's actually kind of annoying. I certainly prefer Remus and James that's for sure. I don't have much more to report on so I'll try to send an owl later this week. And that guy you talked about sounds really creepy I'd stay away from him. Sounds like hes trying to elect you into a cult or something! Hah!

~S.O.B (god my initials are morbid, think mother and father chose that on purpose? Foreshadowing I suppose!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a slur used by Voldemort however I am neurodiverse- I wouldn’t use it in this book if I were not

5th September 1971

It was a little way into the night, when Regulus woke with a start, but this time he was not resurfacing from waves of nightmares. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN GRYFFINDOR?!"  
It was his father's voice

"I SAID, HE WAS SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR" walburga's shrieks carried upstairs 

"WELL THIS IS JUST NOT ACCEPTABLE! WHAT COULD THEY POSSIBLY BE THINKING PUTTING A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR? HE BELONGS IN SLYTHERIN!"

"WELL HE'S NOT A SLYTHERIN! YOU CANNOT JUST WITHDRAW HIM FROM THE SCHOOL! HE'LL NEVER BE A SLYTHERIN AND IT'S ALL THAT DUMBLEDORE'S FAULT, I TELL YOU. I SAW HOARDS OF MUDBLOODS IN THE STATION THE OTHER DAY, NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM LOOKED LIKE THEY'D EVEN TOUCHED MAGIC IN THEIR LIFE! DIPPET WOULD NEVER ALLOW THIS!" Walburga seemed to shrink in confidence while yelling at her husband. 

Regulus held his breath, he'd never heard anyone stand up to Orion before, even if Walburga had mostly spoke of her distaste for Albus Dumbledore. His father didn't take orders from anyone, except perhaps the one they were calling 'the dark lord' these days. 

There was a yowl of pain, heavy footsteps thundering through the house and a door slamming shut, before everything resumed to eerie silence. 

Well, I guess mother and father found out then.  
he thought

____________________________________

Dear Regulus, 5th November 1971

I've been told not to come home for Christmas. Mother thinks time away will do me good, and that she doesn't think she could stand to look at me for longer than necessary. 

No skin off my nose, I don't think much of her shrivelled bitchface, either. 

I am really sorry that I won't be there, though, I know you wanted me there for your birthday. Maybe I can get one of the older kids to bring me back some pepper imps from hogsmede for you or something, as a treat. Mother and father cut my allowance , but James said he doesn't mind lending me some money, he's almost as loaded as Malfoy. Still I feel bad taking charity when a few months ago I could have bought you everything off of the shelves.  
Maybe our horrible parents will die soon and leave me with the fortune. Hah, that is if they haven't disinherited me already.. I don't think they would though.  
They were sending me frequent howlers but they seem to have given up hope of a resorting. Now they're just pretending I don't exist, I kind of prefer that. 

Ok, I'll try to write more, I know I've been lacking but I've been so caught up. Everything is even better than I thought here! Even history of magic with dull Mr Binns, you know he's actually a ghost? Hired as a teacher!  
Bored himself to death most likely. 

Anyways, I guess I'll see you in June

~S.B

Regulus sighed, this was going to be a long 7 months indeed. 

____________________________________  
Christmas morning '71

In a bedroom, in the East wing of a house in Islington, a boy slumbered. Dreaming of piles and piles of presents. He tore the box nearest open, and the next, and the next and the next, until he was practically bathing in Fizzing Whizbees, sugar ice mice, cauldron cakes, expensive robes in every colour (this time to size), mounds of gold and more. 

Regulus woke up. Feeling a weight on the foot of his bed, he reached for it. Tearing off the wrapping to reveal a brand new broom, the latest of the nimbus line. He gasped when he saw beyond that were more gifts from his wildest dreams, literally. He worked through them, he didn't quite receive robes of every colour but it almost seemed that to him. 

After gorging on the sweets given to him by Uncle Cygnus, he got to a small flat parcel, slightly weather beaten from the bitter cold outside, but still intact. 

Happy Birthday little brother ~Sirius

He felt bad that he had not sent anything to Sirius, but he assumed that he would be receiving the same amount he did every year. So the absence of just one probably wouldn't even make a dent.  
Inside was a moving picture of Hogwarts castle, a beech tree with fanned branches. It was growing next to the glittering lake, slightly frozen over while, students walked to lessons laughing and talking to their friends. Small simple letters were carved into the frame. 

Home

Regulus didn't know what Sirius meant by that. 

'Home?' This is his home, with us' he thought

But he loved the picture all the same and propped it up on his nightstand. The winter sun glinting off the snow and out of the picture frame, seeming to brighten up in the gloom that was Grimmauld Place. 

Throughout the months Sirius was gone, Regulus found him self growing more and more respected around the house, and with his parents "guests". 

He'd overheard more meetings going on, though he didn't understand the significance of them, these ones were less private and happened to involve many more pureblood families. The Notts, Mulcibers, The Rosiers, The Goyles, The Crabbes, The Averys and The Yaxleys ect. And of course Bellatrix, her husband and the Malfoys. 

It seemed anyone within a second cousin away from him (so more than half the people there) were involved in this secret society, lead around Voldemort. 

Regulus stayed out of the way as much as possible, but had inevitably run in to a few members, even Voldemort himself. Though the 'dark lord' stayed silent. He hadn't bothered to elaborate on what "you will be very valuable to me in the future" meant, and Regulus was okay with that. Honestly, the meetings made him feel.. well he didn't know what, but it wasn't a good feeling.  
He had felt that creeping, uncomfortable sensation in his spine for months, he was always on edge, but didn't know why. 

It was one afternoon, just a few days until Hogwarts disbanded for the summer, when yet another ambiguous meeting was being held in The Black's library. 

"Regulus Black! My boy, look how you've grown!" 

Reg found himself ambushed at the bottom of the stairs, just as everyone was departing. He looked up to find a gruff man with a thick white beard and furry eyebrows, which gave a sort of yeti appearance. 

"Hello.. sir." 

Regulus had met many people at many various events, but he had hardly bothered to remember each individual person. It was probably his second uncle in law thrice removed or something. 

"Sir!" The man echoed, amused by this  
"I suppose you don't remember me from when you were a just a tiny tot?" He questioned 

The boy shook his head apologetically

"Well, I shall reintroduce myself. Alfred Greengrass, delighted to make your acquaintance Mr Black." Mr Greengrass stuck out his hand in a comical fashion. Regulus shook it and raised his chin, attempting to look prestigious. 

"And you." He bowed his head a little 

"What impeccable manners! I though I suppose I should expect no less from The Black heir." Greengrass mused 

"I think you are mistaken, Mr Greengrass, my brother is away at school.." He wondered if Greengrass was confusing him for his poorly-mannered brother. 

"Oh ho, I know that, my boy. I meant you! I would assume after all that had occurred with your.. brother, that you would be taking the rightful place as heir? Why I heard Orion discussing it just last week!"  
Greengrass seemed oblivious to Regulus' bewildered expression. 

"You are 11, no?" Mr Greengrass continued

"Y-yes- Sir." He was still confused by the whole situation, and now at this change of subject

"That means you will be starting school in September! Oh fantastic, so is my boy Octavius! You must look out for him when you arrive." The older man seemed pleased by his suggestion and stared intently at Regulus for approval. 

"I will be sure to do that. It was nice meeting you Si- Mr Greengrass." He smiled dutifully as Greengrass put on his travelling robe and tipped his hat before leaving. 

Heir?? Heir??? To The Black Family fortune?

'Why in Merlin's name didn't anyone discuss this with ME first! Sirius will hate me when he finds out. Stealing his inheritance! Oh no, oh no, oh no, no no no. I have to fix this.'

"FATHER!!" Regulus shouted, rushing through to the library and shoving the door open. 

"FATH-" he was cut off by the howls of pain being emitted on this side of the wall. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Orion Black. 

His forearm was held down by straps so tight it was cutting off circulation. He was confined to chair, and on the inner side between his wrist and elbow, was a brand-new inky snake tattoo, it curled in a loop, like an infinity sign, and slithered its way back through to hold up a hollow skull. It blazed red for a few seconds, searing pain shot from the tattoo, into Orions pale flesh, and it imprinted itself, pleased with its placement the snake instantly cooled to a deep jet black colour.

"Father?" Regulus whispered, he saw his mother clutching her own arm as she made a lunge for him, when the 'tattoo artist' as it were, stepped out from behind a row of books. 

"Little Regulus Black.." he tutted "Have you come to see true power in action?" 

Reg cowered, backing up to the door. Wishing he had never been curious. Wishing stupid old Greengrass had kept his fat gob shut. Wishing he wasn't so scared by the Dark Lord's presence. Wishing he were brave. 

"Surely you did not interrupt our little gathering to watch your father pledge his loyalty to me? Do you have something to say, Regulus?" 

Voldemort's eyes gleamed as the boy averted his gaze and hunched his shoulders. 

"I.." He whispered 

"Speak up boy!" Voldemort growled  
"It would do no good to have another insolent heir."

His heart rate picked up. The dark lord was calling him the heir! Unless this Lord had power over the inner workings of a family, his parents must have already decided. Sirius must have been disinherited, and Regulus allocated the new heir. 

"Heir.." he mumbled

Voldemort looked around at Walburga and Orion

"Is he a retard?" He spat, "Does he not understand basic vocabulary?" 

"My Lord, we have not yet informed him of the new circumstances." Orion simpered, still wincing with pain

"H-heir.. I.. am heir?" Regulus could not comprehend 

Voldemort looked him over again, a sneer settled on his face. 

"Not a very fine one at that. You had better not disappoint me the way your late brother has." Voldemort stepped towards the door

"Late? He's not dead is he?" Regulus began to panic

"To me." And with a very sinister smirk, Voldemort paraded out of the library. Leaving three very persecuted Blacks to stand staring, transfixed at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Sirius arrived home from Hogwarts. It seemed to Regulus, that no one had informed Sirius of the 'disinheritance'. It was either that, or he did not care.

His brother had grown in the last year. He looked noticeably older, lighter and possibly the happiest Regulus had seen him since he had since he'd been tagged a muggle lover at 9, but being back at Grimmauld place apparently proved a poor change from the castle. Judging by Sirius's permanent grimace. 

It was half way through the Summer that his parents had left for another meeting. At The Malfoy manor, as his parents had confided in him, and only him. He was sworn to secrecy, especially from Sirius; word had gotten around that he was close with the Potter boy, and everyone knew what kind of company the Potter's kept.

If Regulus had known that the "disinheritance" was still in motion, that his parents were still thinking it through, after having been persuaded into disowning their eldest son by The Dark Lord, he might not have been so jumpy around him. 

Most of the summer was spent by Sirius being holed up in his room, this time intentionally. Doing homework and avoiding his parents, as Regulus was preparing for his new school year.

Regulus' thoughts had been so entirely consumed with his new school and the "disinheritance" that he had not had the piece of mind to approach his brother. Over the few months of school Reg had attempted to contact Sirius but he'd only written back brief letters of apology to say that he didn't have the time to write his little brother. However he was not entirely bored throughout the year, being kept busy by eavesdropping on the multiple meetings. Most of them they had at least had the afterthought to put on the silencing spell so his efforts were unsuccessful but little snippets had gotten through. 

So far he had heard that many of the non magics had raged a war against the wizard community, and that various wizard had been forced to defend themselves; therefore "punishing them duly"

As he stared at his dark green walls he pondered these thoughts. Too heavy for an 11 year old boy, things that should never have to plague such a youthful mind and yet here he was.   
That was until he heard a enormous crash come from across the hall, followed by a yelp of pain. 

Slamming both doors open he was greeted by Sirius clutching his arm, laying face down on the floor. 

"Have you come at me to complain about me being weak again," He groaned "Because I don't think I have the energy to not talk back right now."

"No it's me." Regulus replied

Sirius inched his face off the ground so his nose was no longer snubbing the carpet

"Reg?" He winced at the blood on the floor

"Yeah? Mother and Father haven't been home for hours, are you ok? You're bleeding."

"Well I can see that can't I? Why aren't they home?" He grabbed a black shirt and began sponging the blood off the floor

"Gone to the meeting with V-" Regulus slammed his hand over his mouth realising what he'd revealed

"With who? Regulus tell me," He attempted to claw Regulus's hand off of his mouth he would not budge

"No-" he mumbled through his hand

"Regulus just bloody tell me, no, Reg stop doing that just tell me who it has to be important if you're acting like this" 

Why can't I learn to stop doing stupid things he thought

"I can't tell you." He said

"A meeting with Vvvvvvuh" Sirius slurred out the last syllables as if to accentuate the secrecy

"Yeah that's him." Regulus spun around and made to get away but had the door slammed in his face

"Listen here you little brat, I know you won't tell me because you don't trust me anymore and it's probably from all the crap mother has drilled into your head but if you don't tell me I'll be drawn to desperate measures." The spark in Sirius' eyes was the exact same as he'd had when he drugged Aunt Cassies wine with scorn-snake scales (scales that turned the victims tongue into that of a serpent). 

"What are you going to do, grow me snake fangs?" He stuck his tongue out

"You're just giving me ideas.. TELL. MEE!" Sirius whined

"You're still bleeding, what were you trying to do?"Regulus attempted to diverge the situation

"I know you're trying to change the subject." He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Regulus did the same, until they were standing glaring at each other for one minute straight. 

"Ughhhshhdh I can't stay still that long you win." He hopped round the room and clapped his arms like a restless owl

"I was putting up decorations." He explained "I was standing on that desk and it wobbled and I hit my nose and my arm on the desk, huh, it seems fine now , oh wait no my nose is still bleeding.."

Regulus looked around the room, it was identical to his in many ways, except for the chunks of plaster crumbling out of where he'd thrown various items in fits of rage. The walls were dark velvety green and jade striped, with heavy black fringed curtains where the light absorbed into. Overall giving a dull, prison like effect on the rooms. But on his walls where the family motto should have hung were wrinkled red and gold Gryffindor hangings. 

"Ooh you're gonna get in so much trouble for that." Regulus gasped

"Don't care, I have to mark my territory in this dingy house." Sirius' nose was still dripping blood but he seemed to have forgotten, and began throwing spells at the hangings. 

"You can't use magic out of school, if the ministry find out you'll-" Regulus didn't even know how his brother had gotten his wand back, after it being confiscated the second he got home, and he didn't want to know either. 

"Shut up Reg," He broke off, "Not like they care anyways, they won't be able to tell with all the dark magic stinking place up." 

Regulus' gaped

"You didn't know?" Sirius almost looked gleeful at the chance to slander his family, "I bet they're involved in all the attacks going on lately, I wouldn't be surprised if they're cosying up to that Dark Lord they all speak of." He scoffed

"They're just protecting themselves from the muggles!" He said

"Spoken like the true prodigy you are Reggie," Sirius rolled his eyes "The muggles have been peaceful since the 17th century, if you even had half a brain of your own you'd know this."

"That's not true! They wouldn't be mean to the muggles unless they had a reason! It's true I heard it myself, Mother and Father are only trying to protect us!" 

"PROTECT US?" Sirius shouted "HOW IS GOING TO MUGGLE'S HOUSES AND KILLING THEM IN COLD BLOOD PROTECTING US?" 

Regulus flinched at these words, after all these meetings he'd been picturing crazy non-magics running around with anti wizard propaganda and having to be rounded up by ministry officials, he never thought they'd die. Okay so he knew that some of them had lost their lives, but he'd been told it was all for the greater good, to protect him and others like him. 

"Killing?" He whispered 

Sirius lowered his voice and his expression softened

"You really didn't know what was happening?" He asked

"But they wouldn't do it for no reason! They can't be.." Regulus stared at the floor 

"That's because you've been stuck in this house around our miserable parents for too long. When we get to Hogwarts you'll learn so much, it'll all be ok. Maybe you'll even get into Gryffindor." Sirius smiled sadly

"Maybe.." Regulus replied, half heartedly.


	5. Chapter 5

His parents had waited to the last minute to take him to Diagon Alley for his new things. So far it was definitely worth the wait. 

Regulus stared transfixed by the bustling alley. Children his age mimicking his expression as they glanced around the shops and took in all it's glory. Sure he had been to Diagon Alley dozens of times, but somehow, knowing it was to get his Hogwarts supplies was different. 

Sirius had tagged along, to size his new robes and get his new books, and kept pointing at certain wizards and telling him all the new gossip about them. 

"You see there Reg? That's Bilius, he's our prefect. He said he was going out for head boy this year, which Malfoy definitely won't like. They're sort of rivals, just like me and Snivelly." Sirius sniggered

"Who?" Regulus was only half paying attention while they browsed for quills. 

"Oh, Snivellus Snape, he's a slimy Slytherin git in my year." He replied

"Are you going to be calling ME a slimy Slytherin next year?" Regulus whined

"Only if you end up like Snivelly!" Sirius called over his shoulder as he stalked to the back to look for his herbology book. 

"Sirius!" A boy called behind him 

Regulus looked in the direction the plump blond boy was calling, but he seemed to be staring right back at him. 

"Sirius! Hi, I just saw James in Fortescue's, did you know his parents know the freckly guy running it? Maybe we can get free ice creams!" The boy had begun sprinting up to Regulus and was already out of breath from the distance of the door to the display. 

"I'm not Sirius." Regulus said 

"I thought you were always serious? We know you're not serious Sirius, you're probably the least serious person around." The boy grinned, his pudgy cheeks still pink from the jog. 

"No, I'm not Sirius I'm his brother." Regulus eyed the boy, he had wizard robes on but had the air of a muggle. "Are you a muggle born?" Regulus tried to grimace like his parents did at the non-magics

"His brother! Oh, sorry I didn't realise, you both look so alike. I'm Peter, his roommate." Peter ignored or didn't catch Regulus' last comment. 

"What's your last name?" Regulus insisted

"Pettigrew.." The boy answered warily. 

"Peter?" Regulus was about to speak but was interrupted he was interrupted by Sirius coming back over to the display corner. 

"Hi!" Pettigrew looked at Sirius similar to how Regulus did when he was 5, except more like he was meeting a celebrity for the first time. 

"Hiya. Have you seen James and Moony around?" Sirius regarded Pettigrew like he did when he was forced to socialised with the pureblood children at the Black's parties and galas. 

"Yeah, I was just saying I saw him in Fortescue's, but I haven't seen Remus." Pettigrew said

"Well I'm shopping with Reg right now but I can meet you and James in Eeylops in a bit." Sirius looked to where their mother was buying their supplies

"Okay! We'll see you there, bye Reg!" Pettigrew smiled

"It's Regulus." He replied, but Pettigrew was already out the door

"Pettigrew? You're friends with him? Isn't his entire family squibs?" Regulus said to Sirius 

"Yes. Why?" Sirius sounded defensive 

"Nothing.. I s'pose.." Regulus grumbled

____________________________________  
By the time his mother and him had made it to Ollivander's Sirius had already split off. As they entered the shop, it wasn't as busy as he had expected, there was only a boy with startling yellow hawklike eyes. He smiled at Regulus briefly before collecting his newly payed for wand and exiting. 

Mr Ollivander was standing behind the counter with a pleasant look on his face, that was to say before he saw Walburga. 

"Walburga." He pressed his lips together like he was holding back insults

"I am here to buy my son a wand." She exclaimed regally 

"I should have thought you would go to Gregorovich's, as you did for your Eldest son." He frowned a little

"It seems there has been a conflict in the truth of his attitude towards muggles. Now will you do your job and get on with it." Walburga snapped 

Ollivander narrowed his eyes, but rummaged around in the back for a wand.  
He retreated clutching a slender red box. 

"10 inches, willow with an amber core, here you go." He reached down and handed Regulus the wand. 

He pointed it at the lamp, expecting it to turn on, but instead shattered the bulb. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to." Regulus started

"Oh don't you worry, that's the third time that's happened today." Ollivander smiled kindly, and returned the wand to the shelf, bringing out another. 

"Apple wood, 9 1/2 inches, thunderbird feather core." Regulus collected the wand and waved it in the direction of the dying flower on the counter. 

The cornflour shimmered for a second, brought it's petals up to bathe in the wand light and was restored to a beautiful blue colour. 

"Well, that's as good a sign as any! The thunderbird is known to be good at sensing danger, I hope that this wand connects with your intuition and serves you well in the years to come." Ollivander looked pointedly at Walburga

Regulus observed the look his mother gave the wand maker and then his new wand. It was simple brown wood, smooth to touch with a round Opal the size of his thumb nail on the base. 

He thanked Ollivander as they left, spotting Sirius in Eeylops with the shaggy haired boy and Pettigrew. 

"I suppose we should get you an owl? Or would you prefer another animal? You've behaved much better than your brother this year I must say, I suppose you've earned this." Walburga almost looked motherly for a second

Regulus had always secretly wanted a cat, Sirius was more of a dog person but growing up in Grimmauld Place there was certainly no hope of a dog. His mother had called them dirty and restless, and that had been the end of it. But when he was about 7 there used to be a neighbourhood cat, that was a mass of ginger and thick fur. Regulus believed him to be from the wizarding world, and named him Calcifer after the legend in his family. That when his ancestor Calcifer was born, a star named Calcifer fell to earth, hence the Black families obsession with astronomical names. 

Regulus would sit on the front steps stroking the cat for hours, until one day his mother had disapproved of the "mangy muggle creature" and shooed it, despite Regulus' attempts to convince her he wasn't a muggle pet. Calcifer never came back after that. 

Regulus was lost in his daydream and soon snapped out of it, realising if his mother found out Sirius not only fraternised with blood traitors, but Squibs alike, he would never live it down. 

"No!" Regulus exclaimed

"No?!" Walburga looked offended, "I thought you wanted a pet? Fine, don't get one. Let's just get your robes fitted and leave."

"No! No mother I do want one, I do! It's just.." Regulus searched his mind for an excuse 

"If we go into the pet shop now and I come out smelling like owl droppings I don't think Madam Malkin will appreciate it?" He was almost proud of his ability to come up with a lie so fast. 

Walburga looked bored, and agreed easily.

After having his robes tailored, they made their way to Eeylops (the pet shop). Regulus was relieved to see Sirius standing there alone, waiting for them. 

“Regulus, here is some gold, go in with your brother and pick out whatever animal you like.” Walburga looked down her nose at Sirius.

“Thank you, Mother.” Regulus nodded his head gratefully 

When he entered the shop, it was like entering a miniature zoo. Around 50 owls were perched high on the ceiling where branches of wood stuck out of the eaves. He took in the glorious sight of the creatures, adventuring around the shop making sure to say hello to all the animals. He had always had an affinity for interesting creatures, and made a mental note to sign up for Care of Magical Creatures as soon as he could. He found his way to the cat corner, there were a few people fussing over a new litter of kittens, but what caught his eye was a flash of burnt orange fur. 

“CALCIFER!” He squealed


	6. Chapter 6

Regulus had boarded the train with Calcifer perched on his shoulder. When he found the bottle-brush tailed cat in Diagon alley he hadn't been entirely surprised, he felt like he was meant to see him again. His mother had been slightly reluctant to buy him but stayed true to her word, and Regulus had come home with an new/old friend.

He had been so excited to finally start Hogwarts after years of waiting and hearing of all the things the castle had to offer from his older cousins, but as soon as he had sat down in Sirius' compartment with the floppy haired boy, the gangly tired kid and Pettigrew (whom Calcifer had hissed heartily at) Narcissa had whisked him out on his Mother's orders.

"Come on Reggie, you can come sit with me and the others in our compartment." She said

"But I wanted to sit with Sirius-" Reg replied

"Why would you want to sit with blood traitors and mudbloods when you can be making powerful connections? Honestly Reggie, I know your brother ruined everything when he was sorted into Gryffindor, but I won't let that happen to you. Come in." She beckoned him inside the cabin, where Lucius Malfoy and two other boys about Regulus' age sat.The boy with greasy dark hair and pasty skin glared at him as he entered.

"This is Regulus Black, Reggie, this is Severus Snape and Octavius Greengrass. Shake their hands Regulus, manners!" She scolded

Snape narrowed his eyes at him but shook his hand. The kid with fair blonde hair and dark brown eyes boy was much more enthusiastic and even offered him a smile.

"Are you both in first year?" Regulus asked

Snape scoffed, but didn't dare say anything rude to a member of the House of Black, well, this member at least.

"I am, but I believe Severus is in second year." Octavius said

"So you're in Sirius's year? Oh-" What Sirius said in diagon alley finally clicked and he found himself mouthing "Snivellus Snape"

"Let's not talk about your traitor of a brother, hm?" Narcissa piped up

So Regulus spent the rest of the journey staring out the window with Calcifer on his lap, trying to ignore the dirty look Snape was giving him.

"I can't believe they gave Weasley head boy!" Malfoy growled as they stepped of the express and onto Hogsmeade station platform.

"Don't worry love, we'll get him back for it." Narcissa purred

The station was slightly damp from the rain earlier and the surrounding woods were giving a deliciously fresh earth smell as Regulus and Octavius were guided towards the big hairy man who was grinning broadly.

"'Ello littl' ones!" He boomed "Sirius! I told ye last year, yer only get ter ride the boats once! Well, twice, but that'll be a in few years when yer all grown up.. and goin aff into the world.. and you'll be forgettin all about me.."  
The large man began tearing up, and brought a handkerchief the size of a sheet to his nose and blew.

"I'm not Sirius." Regulus said again, for what felt like the 100th time, as he was always being mistaken for Sirius, even though the only similarity was their hair and last name.

The hairy man peered down at the boys and squinted

"Ah not this again!" He hiccuped

"No.. Sir, I'm his brother. Regulus Black." He hesitated at calling this disheveled man "sir"

"Little Regulus Black! O' course o' course, righ' this way then!" He motioned for the rest of the first years to follow

"FIRS' YEARS O'ER HERE!" He shouted while he walked

"He's quite big, isn't he?" Octavius leant in and whispered to Regulus

"Let's hope we aren't in the same boat as him, if he blows his nose again I think he'll capsize us." Regulus sniggered.

They weren't in the boat with him, instead they sat with another boy, with dark gold hair and skin to match. Regulus recognised him as the Hawk-eyed boy from Ollivander's.

"Your eyes.." Regulus started

"They're so cool!" Octavius finished

The boy looked uneasy but didn't seem put out by the comment.

"Thanks." He replied sheepishly

"I'm Octavius Greengrass, this is Regulus Black." He smiled at the boy

"Emmanuel Hooch." He shook Octavius's hand

"So why are your eyes like that?" Regulus was now intrigued

Emmanuel seemed to have told this story many times, because the way he spoke was almost rehearsed.

"Um.. my great great grandmother was a maledictus hawk, when she gave birth to a son before the curse took hold it was uh..the maledictus curse wasn't carried down, but certain aspects were passed on from generation to generation so.. that's why I have eyes like a hawk, my dad and grandma have them too." He said

Regulus kept his composure but his eyebrows were raised at the impressive story.

"Woah." Octavius breathed

"So you won't end up a hawk, will you?" Regulus asked

"No, only women can carry the curse." Emmanuel supplied

"Sounds kind of sexist." Regulus frowned

"How?" Octavius laughed

"Dunno." He said

By that point in the conversation they had already reached shore, and Regulus was disappointed he'd been so distracted on the way over because he had missed the whole point of the boat ride. Now that he was looking up at the Castle, who's windows glowed and emitted a comforting, warm atmosphere awaiting them within, he was awe struck. It wasn't necessarily the extravagance of the castle, he'd seen plenty of gloomy manors in his time, but the way it settled the constant tense feeling in his heart. He felt safe here, from Voldemort and from the confinement of Grimmauld Place.

They stepped off the boat and up the shingle beach to where a woman, who Regulus recognised her dark auburn hair and sharp features as Professor Mcgonagall, from the author's photo at front of his Transfiguration textbook.

"Okay children," She spoke in a clipped scottish accent, "You'll wait here while we get the hat ready for you."

"Do you think the hat can really read your mind?" Regulus whispered

"Yeah, my brother said that it's so old it’s almost a rag, also that it said rude things about him, so he told it to piss off." Octavius giggled

"So you have an older brother here too? What year is he in?" He asked

"He's going into 5th year." Octavius replied, watching Mcgonagall come back out and hush the excited 1st years.

"Right this way." She said. "The sorting is about to begin."  
____________________________________

"REGULUS BLACK."

He was 3rd to be sorted, after Braxton Avery and Daisy Bayard. Avery sorted to Slytherin, of course and the latter in Ravenclaw.

He walked up to the stool, careful to keep his head high (his mother had distilled in him the importance of keeping a respected profile at Hogwarts).

The stool was a few inches too tall, and his feet dangled off the ground. He saw the levitating candles and crescent moon in the replica sky before it all went dark.

" _Hmmmm brave, very brave, and a pure heart. You always see the good in people don't you? But I see your kind disposition has been blunted. You'd do well in Gryffindor, you would flourish. Another Black in Gryffindor, never been seen before! But I suppose-_ "

" _ **No!**_ " He thought

" _No? Don't you want to be like your brother? I can see that you care for him a lot. Under his wing, in the house where the brave of heart dwell? You'd do very nicely_."

" ** _I can't be like him. They'd kill me_**." He thought, and he wasn't sure he was joking.

" _Your parents? Well there are ways to avoid that, but if you wish to be in a different house?_ "

" _ **Yes!**_ "

" _If you say so. I see your wit, very creative. And your artwork, there is potential. Have you thought of a future for with art?_ "

He must have been sitting on the stool for nearly 3 minutes now.

" ** _My art?_ **_**Those are just scribbles. Nothing more**."_

" _You should learn to trust your abilities more. Well.. if it's not Gryffindor.._ "

" _ **Slytherin, just please put me in Slytherin, I need to make them proud**_."

 _"Slytherin? I do see plenty of ambition and resourcefulness.. Yes you would make quite the son of Salazar, if that's what you wish?_ "

_**"It is."** _

" _Just remember this, little star, you do not have to do what others want of you. You make your own path the way you want, learn to set your own expectations rather than following the orders placed upon you_.”

" ** _Is that all..?_** "

" _Yes.. yes, well then it will have to be.._ SLYTHERIN!"

Regulus was dazed as he stumbled to the table, he glanced at his brother and saw a flicker of disappointment, before he looked up and gave him a grin.

"Well done Reggie! It seems Sirius hasn't influenced you as we had feared. Welcome to Slytherin!" Narcissa tousled his hair as he sat down

"That was quite the hat stall." Malfoy murmured

"Hat stall?" Regulus queried

Malfoy looked up, appearing irritated

"Hat stall." Narcissa spoke. "Yours was 4 minutes, they usually take around 10 seconds at most. Last one that was that long was Andy's."

Narcissa looked upset for a moment, and then quickly passed it off by straightening her wand on the table.

"OCTAVIUS GREENGRASS"

Regulus watched as Octavius sat down, twiddling his hands together nervously.

His hat stall was almost as long as Regulus's. Octavius' face was screwed up like he was arguing with the hat. But finally..

"SLYTHERIN."

The table amassed with green and silver decoration broke into applause as the blonde boy joined as a new member of Slytherin.

As he sat down next to Reg his face looked solemn and sorry for himself, like he had just condemned himself to a life of misery.

The sorting lasted a while longer before it got to the boy with hawk eyes.

"EMMANUEL HOOCH"

Octavius sat up straighter as Emmanuel was sorted almost immediately into Hufflepuff.

After everyone was sorted and settled Dumbledore made his speech about the forbidden forest and the list of banned items, having added fanged frisbees to the list after an incident last year. Regulus swore he heard giggles coming from Sirius’s end of the hall.

“That is all from me, I’ll allow you all to enjoy the magnificent feast the house elves have prepared for us.”  
And just like that dishes of glorious food appeared on the table.

“There are house elves working here?” Regulus asked

“Of course, you don’t expect wizards to be cleaning up after us do you? Although..” Malfoy sneered, with a look of contempt in his eyes. “When the dark Lord succeeds, we might find that their tasks are reallocated to the mudbloods.”

Regulus shivered at the malice in his voice and turned to Octavius, who had dropped his gaze to his shoes.  
Getting away from the Dark Lord’s influence may prove harder than he had suspected.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t believe them when they said that the muggles were a threat. He just didn’t wish violence on innocent people, but he had grown up to believe they were second tier to him, and that’s what he continued to believe.

Regulus opted for roast beef and fried potatoes and sat in silence as he ate. He absorbed the atmosphere of the great hall, the laughter, the joy, it was very different to home.

After the feast the 5th year prefects were assigned to help the firsties get settled.

“Atti!” Octavius hollered at a prefect

“Avi, what did I tell you about addressing me by that name in public?” The boy scolded, but grinned as he slung his arm round Octavius

“Reg- sorry, Regulus.” He corrected “This is my brother Atticus.”

“Regulus Black? Father told me about you, he said to make sure you’re staying on track, keep you away from the wrong influence. Especially after what happened with Sirius.” Atticus said

“That seems to be what everyone’s saying these days.” Reg sighed

“Don’t worry, you seem like a good kid. Merlin knows if I’d been banned from communicating with my little brother I’d ignore the lot of them too.” He playfully shoved Octavius’s head forward so he tripped slightly

Regulus laughed, watching them roughhouse until Atticus accidentally slammed his face into the wall.

“We’re here.” He said, rubbing his forehead.  
He tapped the cobblestone with his finger, tracing a star shape on the wall and circling around it.

“The code changes every other week, this time it’s a pentacle.” Atticus explained

“What’s a pentacle?” One of the other first year Slytherins asked

“It’s almost like a rune, well it’s used like one. You draw it with your wand to cast a protection spell on an inanimate item or space. You’ll learn more about it if you end up taking ancient runes or divination, ah here we go.”

The walls cracked open to reveal the common room, it was magnificent. The patterns from the lake carved perfect light refractions on the walls, dancing around like spotlights. They watched the floor to ceiling windows as a mermaid, looking particularly vicious glided by and pulled a face at them.

A chorus of “woah” could be heard from the new students, while the older ones passed by either looking annoyed or amused.

“Amelie will take the girls to their dormitories, boys follow me.” Atticus took off toward the stairs

They followed him down three flights of stairs, despite the occasional leak and moss growing from the gaps it wasn’t cold. There seemed to be some kind of heating charm cast over the Slytherin quarters. As impressed as Regulus was, he couldn’t help but imagine what it was like in the warmth of Gryffindor tower, or even the Hufflepuff quarters (also placed in the dungeons)

Half of the first year boys (Octavius, Regulus and another boy who seemed even less enthusiastic than them) were ushered into their dorm.

Octavius leapt onto one of the beds and sighed

“So, Avi..?” Regulus giggled, using Octavius’s nickname given to him by Atticus

“Oh be quiet, Reggie.” He stuck out his tongue

The 3rd boy sat on top of his trunk, staring through the sealed window that showed an under water cove not far off.

Regulus clambered over to Octavius and pointedly gestured at the quiet kid.  
Octavius mimed a shrug

“Oi!” Regulus called

He looked away from the window. “Yeah?” He asked

“What’s your name?” Octavius asked

“Henry Chang.”

“Ok, Henry, why are you sad?” Reg said

“I didn’t expect to be in Slytherin.” He replied

“Well, that’s ok isn’t it? Your parents aren’t going to hurt you for it will they?” Regulus walked closer to Henry

He looked up startled

“Hurt me?? Why would they do that? They’re my parents!” He watched as Regulus turned pink

“Right..” He mumbled

“It’s just that, most of my family has been in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. It’s just not what I was expecting.” Henry flopped back onto his bed

“Well that’s alright, it’s just a new experience.” Octavius skipped over to his side and dropped a chocolate frog on his pillow.

“Thanks.” He smiled and opened the box, taking hold of the frog before it escaped and then the shiny card which had Alberta Toothill waving at them from inside the frame.

“But how will I write to them? You can’t even open the windows here.”

“Didn’t you know there’s an Owlery? It’s in the west wing. We can show you this week!” Octavius was doing his best to make Henry feel at home.

“Yeah, let’s go now!” Henry looked much more uplifted than he had when he entered the dorm.

Octavius looked wary at this

“But it’s after curfew for us, what if we get caught?” He said

“Pft who cares?” Henry’s eyes gleamed with mischief

Octavius looked at Regulus for support, but instead he shrugged.

“I’m a Black, what are they going to do?”  
Regulus grinned as Henry lifted his owl cage and legged it to the door.

“Well? Are you coming with?” He looked expectantly at Octavius

“Yes, he is.” And at that, Regulus dragged the blonde boy out of the dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so bad at updating oops, comments boost motivation though :)

Regulus's first week went better than he could possibly have imagined it would be. Hogwarts was magical, and not just because magic was literally intertwined in the very foundations of the school, or because of the nature of the students attending it, but in every other aspect. He now understood what Sirius meant when he called Hogwarts home, though he did miss his mother and Kreacher. 

He found it hard to sleep most nights, and would go down to the common room to watch the underneath of the loch. So far he'd made an acquaintance with the Giant Squid which inhabited the waters. He didn't know if the squid had a name or if he just went by "the giant squid" so he asked him through the glass if he'd mind being called Oliver, he didn't, or whatever his toothless-grin-answer meant. 

With Octavius and Henry at his side he was perfectly happy with how things were going. Henry had already gained a reputation as a trouble maker, but no more so than Sirius and his group of friends had acquired. Or he'd heard from several grumbling Slytherins after the whole house (except for Regulus) had been bombarded with snakes anytime they entered the great hall. 

Octavius was naive a lot, a lot of their jokes went over his head, but had otherwise a good sport, even if it meant going along with whatever outrageous plan Henry had concocted that hour. He was very interested in astronomy and made it known to almost anyone who conversed with him, his new obsession was befriending the boy they'd met on the boat ride over. 

"He just looks lonely, doesn't he look lonely?" Octavius asked on their first weekend at school

Regulus looked over to where Emmanuel Hooch was reading his transfiguration textbook, seeming perfectly content with the lack of company. 

"I don't know, he appears fine to me." Regulus shrugged

"I'm going to sit with him." Octavius picked up his pumpkin juice and toast, and got up from the table, but Regulus grabbed his arm. 

"Avi, you can't sit with a Hufflepuff in front of everyone, there will be talk." He whispered, so only Henry and Octavius could hear. 

Henry frowned. 

"I'll never understand this Slytherin pride stuff, I've seen plenty of Gryffindors sit with the other houses.." he said

"Yeah." Regulus scoffed, "And do you want to be like the Gryffindors?"

"Maybe we do," Henry stood up too, "Come on Avi, let's go sit with who we want to."

Regulus watched his two friends leave him alone at the breakfast table. He didn't know what he did wrong, being a Slytherin was something to be proud of! He didn't dislike the other houses, they probably didn't choose to be there, it wasn't their fault they didn't have the true traits of a Slytherin. Regulus ignored the nagging thought that he'd had all week, of wondering if he really belonged in Slytherin after what the hat had almost chosen. 

Still, he'd gotten in and that was all that mattered. 

He picked at his breakfast for a while and didn't take his eyes off his plate until a familiar owl flew down from the sunny ceiling, and over to Narcissa. 

"Reggiee!" She cooed as she sat down opposite 

"What?" He grumbled

"Don't say "what" like that, look at me when I'm talking to you." She hissed

"What is it Cissy?" He repeated, raising his head and looking her in the eye

"Your mother has written me, to congratulate you for getting into the right house, and here." She slid a tin of what looked like Kreacher's butterbeer and apple biscuits towards him. 

"As you have been assigned my ward," Regulus resisted rolling his eyes. "Your mother has asked me to review the company you keep, I shall tell her you are doing good and that you're doing well in your studies, yes?" She looked at him for approval. 

"Well, we have only had classes for a week, most of them were introductory.." Regulus said

Narcissa pursed her lips

"Okay. But I will keep her updated as the term continues." She folded the letter neatly into her pocket and flounced back to where she was seated with Lucius and his friends.  
But he wasn't alone for long. 

"Regulus Black?" Two boys, one with tidy brown hair and the other with black curtains and a permanent scowl sat down where his dorm mates had been.

"Yes?" He said, trying not to sound bitter, but this morning wasn't going very well and he was annoyed at the fact Narcissa was treating like he was a toddler. 

"I'm Irvine Bulstrode, this is Armstrong Goyle. You're a first year, yeah? We're in second. Wondering when we would meet you but you're always surrounded by Greengrass and Chang." He glanced at the Hufflepuff table where his mates and Emmanuel seemed invested in conversation. 

"Right." Regulus bristled

"If I were you, I wouldn't keep them around, Greengrass is alright, but Chang? They're not even part of the sacred 28, heard his aunt married a half blood. Less than respectable, even if he is pureblood." The scowler said. 

Something that Regulus had noticed more since being at school was how Slytherins never spoke about a person as an individual, it was always about their family, judged by their connections. Who they knew and who they would be. 

Regulus wanted to shout at them, but he knew if Narcissa heard she's immediately report to his mother and he really didn't want to let her down. 

"Excuse me, I've got a very bad headache this morning." He attempted a weak smile

"Right.. well, we'll leave you be then. Let's go Armie." He elbowed Goyle and left Regulus in peace. 

Who were they to tell him who to be friends with?! Their families hadn't even been part of the sacred 28 as long as his had. If he wanted to keep company with a "less than respectable" nature then he'd do what he wanted, he'd befriend a bloody mudblood if he wished. 

Suddenly he realised why Avi and Henry had left, he lay his head on the tin and discreetly wiped away tears. Once he'd pulled himself together he opened the tin and almost began crying again at the reminiscent smell of Kreacher's cooking. 

He ate the biggest one and saved the rest for later, hoping he could share with Henry and Octavius once he'd apologised. As he chewed he caught Sirius' eye across the hall, seeing something akin to jealousy in his expression and wondered if he'd received any for himself.  
____________________________________

After breakfast he left the hall, only slightly worried a reptile would fall on his head if he went under. 

He tried to catch Octavius' eye to signal he was sorry, but both boys were avoiding him. As he rounded the corner absentmindedly, tin in hand, he ran right into a blur of hair and glasses. 

"Ouch, bugger, sorry! Are you alright I didn't- HEY IT'S MINI SIRI!" 

It was James Potter, his bother's roommate, and beyond him was Sirius and Pettigrew, messing around with a suit of armour while the lanky boy reprimanded them. 

Potter helped him up, along with his fallen wand and the tin which had opened and spilled a few spell-o-phane wrapped biscuits. 

"Awww, for me? Thank you!" Potter gasped dramatically and picked up the biscuits and put them back in the tin. 

"What? No- I my elf made them for-" Regulus started 

"I'm kidding, here." He passed him them back with a grin. 

"Reg?" Sirius joined them and looked skeptically between the two, like he was waiting for Regulus to scold him for hanging around a Potter. 

"Hello." Regulus smiled awkwardly, then held out a baked good. "Here, mum sent them." 

"For you, not for me." Sirius sighed, but took the biscuit with grateful smile. 

"Oh, and you should take one too." Regulus handed Potter one, he wanted to prove that he didn't care who kept what kind of friends, that much was proven this morning what he'd gotten a taste of his own medicine. 

"Cheers Reg." He thanked, Regulus didn't correct him for using the nickname, finding he didn't mind. 

"Oh no." A girls voice came down the hall, Sirius chuckled and Potter's eyes lit up. 

"Hey Evans! You're looking particularly be-witch-ing today!" He smirked and the redhead groaned

"Don't be such an arse Potter." She glared and walked away as fast as she could. 

"PLEASE EVANS, I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He yelled at her back, "JUST ONE DATE!?"

"WHEN GRINDYLOWS FLY!" She countered back, before escaping earshot. 

Regulus silently wondered why she would him turn down, he was good looking, funny and she was ..... well, ginger. But whatever floated her boat. 

Potters' eyes gleamed, and Sirius seemed to understand immediately what he was thinking. 

"Here we go..." He snickered

"COME ON LADS! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!" And then he bounded down the corridor before anyone could stop him. 

"REMUS! C'MON!" Sirius cackled and ran after his friend, waving a goodbye at Regulus. 

Remus followed the others and Regulus heard him mutter "damage control.." under his breath. 

Pettigrew trailed after, until Regulus was standing in an empty corridor clutching a tin of slightly crumbled biscuits.


End file.
